It is known to radially center a series damper in a torque converter by securing a cover plate for one of the dampers in the series damper directly to a turbine hub in the torque converter, for example, by riveting the cover to the hub such that radial surfaces for the cover and the hub are in contact. Unfortunately, the above configuration limits the options available for providing hysteresis forces for the series damper while using a maximum number of components in all the configurations.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a means of radially centering a series damper in a torque converter while optimizing the modularity of the series damper and the options for providing hysteresis in the series damper.